Main:Gabby Perea
Naperville, Illinois, USA |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2016-2017, 2019 |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = Legacy Elite Gymnastics |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Wu Jiani, Li Yuejo |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Active}}Gabby Perea (born January 1 in Naperville, IL) is an elite American gymnast. She trains at Legacy Elite Gymnastics under Chinese 1984 Olympians Wu Jiani and Li Yuejo. Her favorite event is the uneven bars. Junior Career 2013 Perea qualified to elite at the National Elite Qualifier, winning silver on beam and placing fifth on floor and sixth in the all-around. She placed seventh on beam at the American Classic and U.S. Classic that year, but her performance at the U.S. Classic wasn't enough to qualify to the National Championships. 2014 Perea won gold on balance beam and placed sixth on floor at the American Classic. Unfortunately, she sustained an injury training for the U.S. Classic and, as a precaution, only competed on uneven bars, where she placed sixteenth and again did not advance to the National Championships. 2015 Perea competed at the U.S. Classic in July, placing an impressive fourth in the all-around, sixth on bars and beam, tenth on floor, and fifteenth on vault. In August, she competed at her first Junior Nationals, placing fourth on beam and seventh in the all-around, just one place short of an automatic berth on the National Team. 2016 Perea was added to the National Team in early March and made her international debut at the International Gymnix in Canada. She won team and all-around gold, uneven bars silver, and placed sixth on balance beam. Later that month, she competed at the City of Jesolo Trophy, winning uneven bars gold, all-around bronze, and placed seventh on balance beam. In June, she competed at the U.S. Classic, winning uneven bars gold, balance beam silver, all-around bronze, and placing tenth on floor exercise and twenty-second on vault. She went on to compete at the U.S. National Championships, winning gold on uneven bars, bronze in the all-around, and placing fourth on beam, eleventh on floor, and fifteenth on vault. In October, she verbally committed to the University of California.committed to Cal 2017 In March, Perea competed at the International Gymnix in Montreal, winning team, uneven bars, balance beam, and floor exercise gold, and all-around silver. The following month, she competed at the City of Jesolo Trophy in Italy, winning team, all-around, vault, and uneven bars gold, and balance beam silver. At the June National Team Camp, she sustained an ankle injury.ankle injury It was initially a big enough injury to keep her out of the U.S. Classic, but she was able to compete on the uneven bars in the senior session alongside the rest of the juniors of the National Team, where she won gold on bars.UB at Classics. She continued to only compete on bars at the U.S. Nationals. Although she fell on day one, she hit her routine on day two and won bronze on that event. Senior Career 2018-2019 Perea missed her senior debut in 2018 due to a leg injury.leg injury In February 2019, she took part in a National Team training camp, and was subsequently added back to the National Team and was selected to compete at the City of Jesolo Trophy in Italy in March.National Team/ Jesolo She contributed to the U.S.'s gold medal finish and placed thirteenth in the all-around. In July, she competed at the U.S. Classic, but a fall on balance beam landed her in thirteenth in the all-around. She additionally placed seventh on bars, twentieth on beam, and fifteenth on floor. In August, she competed at the National Championships, placing tenth on bars, twelfth on floor, fifteenth in the all-around, and sixteenth on beam. She was not added back to the National Team. Medal Count References